


Blue and Red

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angsty Poetry, Angsty to sweet, M/M, poetry pieces, sappy kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko takes a moment to look back at his past, discovering that his favorite color is red. </p>
<p>(I got an idea for a poetry pieces and I just ran with it! I hope you like it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Red

I see blue. The color of his beautiful eyes when a dash of red on his cheeks from laughing so hard that his abdomen and face hurt. He was beautiful in those moments.

I see blue. The color of the endless sky on the when he confessed to me and made my heart soar.

I see blue. The color of my angst, how cold i was starting to feel inside when he started to grow distant, pulling himself further and further away from me.

I see blue. The color of the tears that fell in rivers down my cheeks, when he turned his back on me and walked away. The pain that came with a broken heart, not just from him walking away, but the pain of watching all that I love crumble, started to freeze my heart and close me off from those around me.

I see red. The color of another’s hair and eyes that are full of mystery and untapped power. The intensity of his aura and how quickly I was drawn to him.

I see red. The color of our faces as we push our bodies beyond their breaking points in an effort to succeed and prove our point.

I see red. The color of his lips when he smiles at me and makes my heart flutter.

I see red. The color of his cheeks when he kissed me for the first time, how sweet it was, how it felt when our mouths slotted together perfectly. 

I see red. The color of our faces after we won, after we proved to you all that you all were wrong. The blood sweat and tears we poured in to our struggle finally paid off.

I see red. The color of our bodies after the first time we made love. Hot, flushed with that crimson dusting over both of our sweat slicked forms. It was perfect.

I see red. The color of his cheeks as he confessed that he loved me after our first time together. It made me feel like I could soar.

I see red. The color of his passion. His passion for basketball, to achieve greatness, and his passion for me, us. He is passion in its purest form.

I see red. And red is the most beautiful color to me. It’s warm, passionate, fiery, angry, all encompassing, and perfect. Red is the color that I choose. It’s love, and love is what he gives me without question.

Red is my favorite color.


End file.
